


Goodnight kisses

by dahtwitchi



Series: Storehouse Treasure [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Children, First Kiss, M/M, Short & Sweet, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Madara have found a princess. He only do her bidding, that's the only reason.*cough*No other reason.





	Goodnight kisses

  
  
  
  



End file.
